En el amor todo vale
by EmaTsuki
Summary: Un viaje cambiara el destino de los hermanos Asahina... Pero ¿el amor podra contra el lazo familiar que los une? Ema & Hermanos Asahina.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Brothers Conflict no son de mi propiedad sino de sus respectivos autores  
_**

**Capitulo 1 "Moviendo piezas"**

-"Se que mis sentimientos hacia ti son tan fuertes que olvide el lazo familiar que nos unía-"pensó el joven Fuuto sentando observando hacia la ventana que mostraba los grandes edificios que rodeaban donde se encontraba.

-Joven Asahina espero haya entendido- pregunto su manager un poco molesto por el desinterés del joven Idol

-Cantar y sonreír- respondió sin emoción

Después de aquella reunión Fuuto iba de regreso a su departamento, estaba ansioso por llegar y molestar a su "nee-san" pero solamente el sabia que ese tipo de bromas tenían más verdad que nada.

Al llegar el pequeño Wataru lo recibió con un fuerte abrazo

-Onee-san hizo pastel, ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Pastel!- y lo soltó para ir nuevamente a degustar con ferocidad su pedazo de pastel

-Bienvenido Fuutu-kun- ella le recibió con una cálida sonrisa que el joven Asahina lo dejo deslumbrado

-¡Vaya! Nee-san sí que sabe sorprender a Ototo- le miro con ojos inocentes, pero solo Ema noto que tenían cierta picardía que le hizo sonrojarse

-¿Estás bien imoto?- pregunto el joven Kaname que estaba cerca de ella

-¡S-Si!- respondió tímidamente, pero pronto Juli se erizo enojado de que la tocara

Hubo por unos segundos cierta tensión por lo cual Tsubaki comenzó a hablar

-¡Bien! Ya que todos están aquí- hizo una pausa, observo a Hikaru y Natsume confirmando que "todos" estaban – ¡Masa-nii y Ukyo-nii nos llevaran de viaje a una isla privada que Oka-san tiene a unas horas de viaje de aquí!- expreso alegremente

-¡Viaje, viaje!- exclamaba de igual manera Wataru

Los demás hermanos simplemente sonrieron complacidos de que se relajarían un poco de la ciudad.

-¡Los lobos estarán más hambrientos de lo normal! ¡Debo proteger a Chi!- se quejaba mientras Ema sonreía al ver que saldría una vez más con su familia

-Así que por favor les pido que comiencen a empacar su maleta para un viaje de 7 días- hablo Ukyo ajustándose sus lentes.

Al otro día varios autos de color negro estaban estacionados frente al departamento Sunrise, cada hermano cargaba su maleta salvo Ema y Wataru, quienes eran ayudados por Hikaru y Masaomi.

-Bien, irán por orden siguiente- comento Natsume, ya que los autos estaban bajo su prioridad gracias a la compañía donde laboraba. Todo mundo estaba tenso por saber quien iría con la joven hermana pero lo que no contaban era que el travieso Fuuto había manipulado la lista que la noche anterior Natsume había hecho –Wataru y Masaomi irán en el primero auto; Ukyo y Kaname en el segundo; Hikaru y Louis en el tercero; Tsubaki y Azusa en el cuarto; Subaru y Yuusuke en el quinto; Iori y yo en el sexto…- se sorprendió de que el último auto estuviera de diferente manera, ya que el joven Natsume se había encargado de quedar con ella –Maldito Fuuto- susurraron todos al unisonó –Fuuto y Ema en el séptimo

-¡Guay!- grito Fuuto complacido que el viaje de 3 horas serian él y ella solamente –Me asegurare de que Nee-san llegue a salvo- sonrió malévolamente

-¡Ni se te ocurra tocarla!- grito Yuusuke antes de subirse, los demás lo miraron con enojo pero el joven Fuuto estaba complacido por ser quien iría con ella

-¿Y Juli? No lo he visto desde ayer- pregunto angustiada

-Se escabullo a la habitación de Louis en la noche- respondió Fuuto desinteresado

A ella se le hizo un poco extraño de que la dejara sola, pero sabía que al llegar al lugar lo encontraría feliz de verla.  
A las 11 en punto de la mañana los autos encendieron sus motores y dieron marcha al lugar para vacacionar.

Ya en el camino Ema estaba nerviosa y sonrojada, así que se volteo hacia la ventana para que Fuuto no comenzara a molestarla

-De verdad que nee-san es baka- comenzó con un tono aniñado –Crees que no veo el sonrojo que nee-san tiene desde que estamos en el auto- sonrió ampliamente al ver como la chica se tapaba el rostro

-¡Fuuto-kun!- le reprendió

-Te vez hermosa nee-san, no hay necesidad de cubrirte- esta vez su tono era serio, la siguiente reacción de Ema fue de sorpresa ya que normalmente su hermano menor seguía molestándola con "Pareces un tomate maduro"

-…- esta vez ella le miro a los ojos pero luego miro hacia abajo –… no puedes decirle a tu hermana un cumplido… eso es malo-

-Malo sería si tú fueras mi hermana de sangre- comento mirando hacia la ventana cuando Ema dejo de verla a los ojos –Pero no es así- esta vez extendió su mano hacia el mentón de ella y la hizo mirarle a los ojos – ¿Correspondes al mismo sentimiento que yo tengo hacia ti?-

-"¿Qué es este sentimiento tan fuerte? ¿Por qué mi corazón late tan rápido cada vez que el me toca?"- pensaba ya que no podía formular ninguna palabra –…Fuuto-kun…-

-¿El corazón de nee-san palpita así de igual que el mío cada vez que la miro?- con su otra mano tomo la de ella y la acerco a su pecho del joven, Ema sintió el bien formado pecho de su hermano pero pronto escucho un latir tan fuerte que parecía que se le saldría el corazón

-…Fuuto…- esta vez el "kun" había desaparecido

Pero pronto esa seriedad se convirtió en una sonrisa de satisfacción y maldad

-¡Nee-san de verdad eres tan fácil de poner así!- y echo a reírse

Durante todo el viaje ya ninguno de los dos dijo nada, por una parte Ema estaba molesta por haber jugado con ella y mas porque en ese instante le diría que si a su pregunta, y la otra era que aquello había sido solamente un juego.

El joven Fuuto volvió a observar la ventana pero de reojo veía que hacia su hermana, el sabia que Ema lo tomaría como una broma pero él en ningún momento mintió, tenía la actitud de un bromista pero las cosas que salían de su boca eran las que sentía en su corazón.

Como el viaje era bastante largo, el comenzó a sentirse cansando y pronto se sumergió en sus sueños donde su amada hermana le esperaba.

-¿Fuuto-kun?- pregunto al sentir como la cabeza del joven se había acomodado en las piernas de su hermana, ella en un principio iba a despertarle para no dejarle dormir por su broma pero al verlo tan calmado y escucharlo decir su nombre, lo único que hizo fue acariciar su hermoso cabello tiernamente.

Si se preguntaban dónde iba Juli, el mismo joven travieso lo metió en el bolso de Louis para que no interrumpiera su viaje con ella.

**_  
¿Les gusto? ¿Falto algo? Bien esta es una historia que entrelazara a todos los hermanos con Ema (la envidio) pero iré de uno en uno para no complicarme.**

**¿Reviews? Dejen sus reviews porque son mi esperanza para seguir esta historia, sin más que decir nos vemos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de Brothers Conflict no son de mi propiedad sino de sus respectivos autores  
_**

Capitulo 2

Los 7 autos llegaron en el atardecer, y en cuanto se apagaron los motores, 12 figuras masculinas se amontonaron en el séptimo auto. Una mano abrió el auto jalando al joven Idol bruscamente

-¡Yuusuke-nii!- se quejo aun adormecido

-¡Maldito!- lo sacudió fuertemente

-Basta ustedes dos, Chi no querrá ver peleando a sus adorados hermanos- interrumpió Louis tranquilamente mientras los separaba

-Onee…- la pequeña boca de Wataru fue tapada por Masaomi quien le hizo una seña de silencio

-Ukyo se encargara de llevarla a su habitación, el resto a cargar maletas- comento el mayor de los hermanos

Con suavidad se deslizo en el auto y la tomo en sus brazos siendo cuidadoso de no despertarla y se encamino a lo que era una hermosa mansión tipo victoriana.

-Oe ¿soy yo o esa mochila se está sacudiendo mucho?- pregunto Subaru a Yuusuke mientras acercaba su mano, en cuanto bajo el cierre una sombra se escabullo al pecho de Ema

-¡Chi! ¡Chii! ¿Qué te paso?- chillaba preocupado

-¡Ardilla, la vas a despertar!- bufo molesto Ukyo, pero ella solo suspiro lo cual hizo que todo mundo se sonrojara

-Descuida Julie, Chi se canso del viaje- comento Louis tranquilamente tomándolo en sus manos

-¡Ese lobo debió hacerle algo a Chi!- su pequeño cuerpo peludo se erizo y arremetió contra el Idol quien le sacaba la lengua, sin embargo el joven estilista lo detenía sin esfuerzo

–Julie-san, Chi está bien, confía en mí- aunque esto último lo dijo mas por calmar a la mascota que en realidad fuera cierto, ninguno de los hermanos le tomo en interés de porque le hablaba a un animal si este no le entendía.

Cuando Ema despertó Julie estaba mirándole no obstante en cuanto ella le dedico una sonrisa, se lanzo sobre ella a darle un abrazo

-¡Chii! ¿Ese lobo no te hizo nada? ¿verdad?- dijo un poco más calmado

-… No no no- sonrió falsamente –No paso nada… - en cuanto la ardilla comenzó a sospechar de Ema, esta acaricio su espalda -¿Dónde estabas Julie-san?-

-Ese Idol pervertido me metió en una bolsa cuando lo seguía- luego de eso bajo a la cama –Cuando lo vi cambiar cosas en esa caja mágica y reírse de manera macabra iría a decirle a a a… - en un momento pensó en decir Louis pero ellos dos habían prometido no decirle que este también le entendía – ¡A Chi! De que tuviera cuidado-

-No paso nada pero gracias por preocuparte Julie-san- y nuevamente acaricio su espalda -¿Dónde estamos?- mirando curiosamente al ver las cortinas moverse suavemente

-Llegamos hace dos horas, el lobo de lentes te trajo aquí ¡Julie se encargo que no te tocara más de lo indebido!- se dijo a si mismo orgulloso

-Gracias- lo alzo en sus manos para acercarse a la ventana, noto que era un hermoso balcón que tenia vista al mar azul, su expresión fue de sorpresa y asombro ya que era rara vez que salía a conocer el mundo que le rodeaba

Estuvo observando por unos momentos más hasta que una llamada a la puerta la hizo atender, echo un vistazo rápido a su habitación, era una cama matrimonial con sabanas de un rosa claro que daba de frente hacia el balcón, dos mesas de noche en cada lado y un armario grande.

-¡Nee-san!- y fue recibida por un gran abrazo por parte de Tsubaki, el pequeño roedor quedo aplastado entre los dos

-¡Tsubaki-san!- fue lo único que alcanzo a decir ya que Azusa le quito de encima al peli blanco

-Ya es noche y aun tienes energías para esto- suspiro su hermano gemelo

-Azu-nii, ¿Acaso tú querías abrazarla primero?- le insinuó alegremente

-…- le miro con cara de pocos amigos

-En fin, todos bajaran para cenar, así que ¡ven imoto-chan!- y la jalo de la mano hacia la salida, Julie estaba a punto de morderle cuando Ema lo detuvo

-Tsubaki-san etto me permites cambiarme al menos de ropa- dijo avergonzada mientras se resistía a salir

-Claro que si pequeña, solo veníamos a avisarte pero ya sabes cómo es Tsuba-nii- mirándolo decepcionado de la actitud aniñada de su hermano

-Azu-nii solo la quieres para ti- reclamo con las mejillas infladas

-Vamos a dejar que se cambie- arrastrándolo hacia las escaleras – ¡Te esperamos!- grito Azusa

Se dio un baño rápido y vistió un hermoso vestido blanco de tirantes, pensaba en peinarse pero ya había hecho esperar a sus hermanos por mucho tiempo así que lo cepillo dejándolo suelto. Julie estaba irritado por la belleza que irradiaba

-¡Chi!- se quejo – ¡No te vistas de esa manera que, claramente haces una invitación a los lobos para que te coman!- volvió a quejarse

-Tranquilo Julie-san, soy su hermana después de todo- le sonrió pero luego esa sonrisa se esfumo cuando recordó lo que paso en el auto con Fuuto.

Al bajar las escaleras había un gran comedor con velas y en el techo colgaba un candelabro, el comedor era de lo más hermoso que alguien podía observar pero 13 pares de miradas se posaran en la jovencita que yacía parada a pocos centímetros del lugar

-¿Por qué no te sientas imoto-san?- pregunto Hikaru sonriéndole ya que los demás hermanos estaban "embobados" mirándola

-¡Hai!- exclamo dirigiéndose hacia el único lugar que permanecía vacio

Era al lado de Iori y Yuusuke, Iori se levanto para ofrecerle el asiento, cabe destacar que su actitud era de un príncipe y eso se lo había demostrado en ese momento. La mascota por otro lado estaba gruñendo a todos, además de que no sabía a cual atacar primero

-G-Gracias- dijo sonrojada

-Las princesas no deben hacer nada más que sonreír- comento dulcemente Iori

Por otra parte el joven Yuusuke movió torpemente los pies en cuanto la vio sonrojarse haciendo que le diera un golpe a Subaru

-¡Oe más cuidado!- reclamo el basquetbolista

-¿Que no notas que se atonta cuando ve a nee-san?- explico divertidamente Fuuto

-¡Maldi… - fue interrumpido por Masaomi nuevamente

-Parece que Yuusuke es el más feliz de estar aquí- aclaro el pediatra

-Te vez linda- alago Louis

-¡Onee-san parece una princesa de videojuego!- exclamo felizmente el pequeño Wataru

Con esto se le vinieron más cumplidos por parte de sus hermanos, a lo cual ella simplemente permanecía sonrojada. La cena fue divertida gracias a que todos los hermanos bromeaban contra Yuusuke por lo nervioso que este estaba gracias a Ema

Después de eso todos se fueron a dormir, pero como Ema había dormido en el auto durante el viaje no tenía ningún rastro de sueño por lo que bajo al jardín trasero

-Ojala no se despierte Julie-san, estar en esa bolsa lo dejo fatigado- murmuro sentándose en una banca que estaba debajo de un frondoso cerezo

-Esa rata sí que sabe como molestar a uno- comento una voz detrás de ella

-¡Fuuto-san!- brinco del susto al sentir las manos del joven rodear su cuello

-Nee-san pervertida!- exclamo divertidamente

-¡¿Eh?!- se sonrojo mas

-Poniéndote ese vestido para que todos te deseemos, en verdad que Nee-san es una pervertida- susurro en su oído

-¿V-Vas a volver a jugar conmigo…- murmuro tímidamente

-¡Ehhh!- se sorprendió de que hablara – ¿Jugar?- hizo pausa y de la nada ella estaba pegada al cerezo sin que el Idol le permitiera escapar –Hago lo que mis hermanos se niegan a hacerte cada vez que te ven- beso ligeramente su cuello.

Al instante Ema tembló por las sensaciones que su hermano le provocaban en todo el cuerpo, su corazón latía a mil por hora, sus mejillas ardían y todo por el hombre que se encontraba abrazándole

-"Se supone que no debo sentir esto hacia ti… Pero… ¿por qué está pasando?"- pensó hiperventilando al mirarle a esos ojos llenos de pasión y amor

-Te amo- y cuando ella se disponía a tratar de hablar unos suaves labios se posaron sobre los de ella

**XDDDDDDD segundo capítulo *w* ¡gracias por esos dos preciados reviews!  
En fin ¿Cómo reaccionara Ema?  
¿Les gusto? ¿Falto o sobro algo?**

¡No dejen de comentar que son mi alimento! Sin más que decir Matta ne!


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes de Brothers Conflict no son de mi propiedad sino de sus respectivos autores  
_**

Capitulo 3

Ema sentía su corazón salirse al sentir lo cálido y suave que era ese beso, mantenía los ojos abiertos ante lo que estaba sucediendo Ema decidida a seguirle el juego a su hermano correspondió el beso de una manera tímida pero apasionada sin embargo sintió un jaloneo lejos de esos dulces labios hacia algo que la atrapo cuidadosamente, al abrirlos de par en par, vio a Fuuto enojado y molesto

-Compórtate como un hombre y deja de acosarla así- comento molesto

-Iori-nii- respondió frustrado por impedir seguir estar besando a su hermana

-Espero que lo que paso esta noche no se vuelva a repetir con ella, porque si así llega a suceder tendré que golpearte Fuuto-nii- su mirada irradiaba celos así que la abrazo de la cintura haciendo que Ema se sonrojara -"Por tocar a mi princesa"- esto lo pensó ya que suficientes emociones tenía su hermana para darle una mas

-Más bien, quieres quedar como un caballero para no quedar mal frente a ella ¿Verdad?- mirándole retadoramente por la adrenalina y celos que habían provocado ese beso

-… Basta…- dijo Ema tristemente, ella pensaba que sería la culpable de una pelea si no decía nada al respecto y se fue hacia su habitación

Iori fue tras de ella importándole poco su hermano menor, mientras que Fuuto solo observo cómo se desvanecía la silueta de su hermana en la oscuridad de la noche

-… Perdóname nee-san… pero solamente así sabrás que quiero que me ames como a un hombre y no un hermano… - susurro y tristemente mirando hacia el cielo

Ema caminaba con dificultad, podía sentir las lagrimas y el ardor en sus mejillas tenía ese sentimiento de culpa sobre que al fin poder tener una familia unida y ella la este derrumbando. Pronto la vista de ella se volvió borrosa a tal punto de caer al suelo si no fuera porque Iori la sostuvo en ese preciso momento y la cargo en sus brazos.

-… Lo siento- murmuro ella sollozando en el pecho de su hermano

-Descuida hermanita fue una mala noche, tal vez mañana todo te resulte un sueño- sonrió para reconfortarla

Ema no dijo más porque había caído dormida. Al llegar a su habitación la coloco de manera suave en su cama, cubriéndole con una manta para que no pillara un resfriado, había notado que la ardilla no estaba pero la ventana si estaba abierta.

-Esa ardilla te cuida tanto- admirando a su hermana –Y no te disculpes por lo que suceda ahora, es culpa nuestra por habernos enamorado de la misma mujer- ahora acariciaba el sedoso cabello de su hermana.

Pronto sus ojos disfrutaron del aquel vestido que admiro durante la cena y hace unos momentos.

-Dulces sueños mi princesa…- depositando un beso cerca de sus labios, salió de su habitación y se encamino hacia donde aun permanecía Fuuto

-Para las mujeres eres un príncipe y todo eso pero para mí eres idéntico igual que yo- comento Fuuto de espaldas

-Eres un idiota pensando que con obligarla a hacer lo que quieras se enamorara de ti- le reprocho frunciendo el ceño

-El idiota eres tú por hacerte ver como un hermano solamente- respondió girándose a verlo

-Eso ya lo veremos- le sonrió retadoramente

-¡Chi! ¡Chi!- gimoteaba la ardilla preocupada

-Julie-san- mirándolo adormilada

-¡¿Dónde estabas anoche?!- pregunto alarmado

-Etto…- ella apenas y recordaba algo hasta que el pétalo de un cerezo le hizo ver como si fuera una película lo sucedido con Fuuto

-¿¡Chi!? ¿¡Te hicieron algo?!- sosteniendo su mano

-¡No no no!- sonrió falsamente –Fui por un vaso de agua y me quede observando el jardín- mirándole esperando a que se la creyera

-¡Fiu! Por un momento pensé que algo te habían hecho los lobos- tirándose boca arriba relajándose

-No- dijo y fue directo a la puerta del baño que yacía en el rincón de su habitación

Cuando bajo a la sala, no había absolutamente nadie, así que ella dio un suspiro de tranquilidad ya que no sabría que decir o hacer si se encontraba con Fuuto. Ema desayuno junto con Julie quien este devoraba la comida.

-Buenos días- escucho una voz detrás de ella

-Buenos días Iori-san- contesto apenada y bajo la cabeza apenada

-¿Puedo acompañarte a desayunar?- situándose en la silla del frente de Ema

-Cla… Claro- sonriendo tímidamente

-¡Ch- Julie fue tomado en brazos de Ema para que no lo atacara

-Calma Julie-san- acariciando su cabeza

-Esa ardilla es tu valiente caballero- comento

-Si, desde niña me ha protegido, gracias por la comida- y sin más que agregar comenzaron ambos a comer

El desayuno fue incomodo para ambos, ya que Ema juraría ver que Iori la veía cuando esta miraba hacia otro lado, así que sus mejillas tenían un leve sonrojo.

-Nee-san ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- y esto hizo que su corazón se acelerara al saber que esa cuestión tendría que ver con lo que paso anoche

-¡Si…!- tragando saliva después pero como había mentida a Julie sobre esto cambio su respuesta a un no con su cabeza

-Bueno- sonrió tranquilamente –Es muy temprano para ese tipo de cosas- y se levanto de la silla –Vaya si que hay mucho que lavar- riéndose al ver el desastre que Tsubaki hacia para prepararse algo de desayunar

-Te ayudo- sugiero Ema

-Claro pero tu secaras- le tendió una toalla

-¡Hai!- sonrió y tomo la toalla

Pero antes se aseguro de llevar a Julie a su habitación ya que tanta comida le hizo quedarse dormido en plena mesa. Esta vez hubo un poco mas de platica por parte de que Iori se aseguraba de hacerla reír para que no hubiera ese silencio tan incomodo, cuando Ema se disponía a guardar los platos resbalo y nuevamente fue Iori su héroe

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto alarmado sosteniéndola en su pecho

-¡Auch!- y levanto su mano ensangrentada

-¡Lo siento!- la cargo en brazos llevándola hacia el sillón donde deposito con cuidado y salió a buscar el botiquín de primeros auxilios

El joven parecía ser hábil al curar esa herida que se había hecho en la mano

-En verdad lo siento- volvió a disculparse con una voz apagada

-No tienes porque- sonrió sonrojada, ya que la calidez de su mano era demasiado agradable que Ema pensó que le gustaría tenerla siempre

-Pero te lastimaste- la miro a los ojos

-Descuida Iori- el joven quedo sorprendido de que no hubiera un "san" a lo cual su alegría volvió a sus ojos

-Te parece si, ¿te recompenso esto con una ida a la playa?- se sentó demasiado cerca de Ema pero sin incomodarla como el tosco de Fuuto

-Claro, les avisare a todos- exclamo felizmente

-Este… Solo tú y yo- la miro fijamente a los ojos pero luego la desvió hacia donde estaba la mesa, Ema noto que tenía un leve sonrojo y de igual manera también se sonrojo

-Hai…- mirando de reojo las manos de su hermano y luego su mano que tenía una venda por la herida que se había causado  
**  
_**

**QuQ ¡nee-san esta feliz de que sigan mi humilde historia!**

**Alice Vampiirithap Cullen:  
Nop, mi imaginación siempre cambia de parecer asi que habrá romance con los 14 xD!**

¡Gracias por leer! Estoy asi de oiwegjfazhuefhcuew por mucha alegría, bien me despido y nos vemos en la otra.


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes de Brothers Conflict no son de mi propiedad sino de sus respectivos autores  
_**

Capitulo 4

Ambos permanecían sin decir nada, porque se sentía la tensión en el aire. Por parte de Iori, su corazón latía rápidamente, cuando Ema miraba hacia otro lado el observaba la belleza que el irradiaba intensamente. Era la primera vez que él quería conquistar antes de ser conquistado, por parte de Ema estaba un poco decepcionada de que con la mayoría de sus hermanos siempre hubiera ese silencio incomodo así que inhalo mucho aire y se prometió a sí misma no pasar una vez más por esta situación.

-E-Etto… Y ¿Cuándo iríamos a la playa?- comentando tímidamente

-¿¡Eh?!- se había sorprendido ya que él estaba intentando bajar el sonrojo que tenia – ¡Ah! Sera después yo te aviso- se giro a mirarla y dedicarle una sonrisa aunque por dentro estaba eufórico de que ella diera el primer paso indicándole que podía conquistarlo o al menos el así lo vio

Pronto ambos comenzaron a plática sobre sus aventuras que tenían en la playa, así que el tiempo se paso y llegaron los tres hermanos. Al ver que su chica estaba riendo con su hermano, los mellizos fueron a sentarse entre ellos dos e incluso Natsume quien disimuladamente también lo hizo

-¡Nee-san!- exclamo felizmente Tsubaki y la abrazo

-¡Tsubaki-san!- dijo apenada sintiendo el cálido abrazo de su hermano

-Oe Tsuba-nii no la molestes tanto- comento Natsume fingiendo desinterés pero todos sabían que estaba igual de celoso

-¡Wuaaa no molesten yo la tengo más cerca así que es mía!- esta vez la estrecho contra su pecho pero Iori fue quien se levanto y la jalo contra el

-No la incomodes, ya oíste a Natsu-nii- le miro seriamente

-Ninguno la incomode- esta vez quien la jalo contra él pero sin abrazarla fue Azusa -¿Estás bien nee-chan?- le miro y acaricio su cabeza

-¡H-Hai!- respondió sonrojada y un tanto acalorada

Los 3 hermanos estuvieron tranquilos de que Azusa no la abrazara por lo cual se relajaron un poco

-Por cierto Tsuba-nii limpie tu desastre como siempre- menciono Iori volviéndose a sentar

-¡Wuaaa! ¡Gracias Iori-nii!-tomando su cuello bajo el brazo del peli blanco

-Tsk no maduras en nada Tsuba-nii- comento Natsume y todos comenzaron a reír

Entre los 5 hicieron la comida y pronto llegaron todos los hermanos a comer e incluso Julie que había despertado estaba presente en la comida. Wataru, Masaomi y Ema fueron los encargados de limpiar todo, la ardillita quiso salir un momento con Louis ya que el club "Protege a Ema de los lobos" tenía que ver los métodos de cómo protegerla con mas efectividad

-¡Genial! ¡Lavar los platos con Onee-san es genial!- exclamaba feliz Wataru mientras secaba bajo la supervisión de Ema los platos

-Espero no causarte molestias nee-chan- sonrió Masaomi tranquilamente

-No no no, al contrario es divertido estar con ustedes- primero sonrió a Wataru y luego a Masaomi, el cual se sonrojo

-¡Guau! ¡Masa-nii esta rojo como los tomates! ¡Rojo rojo rojo!- exclamaba inocentemente

-¿Estás bien?- toco su mejilla a lo cual este tomo mas color rojo

-Si si - le miro de manera nerviosa –Solo que verte sonreír es hermoso- comento tomando su mano y la acaricio un poco para luego seguir lavando platos

-G-Gracias- se sorprendió

Luego de terminar sus deberes nocturnos y de que la mayoría de los hermanos se fueran a dormir, Ema, Masaomi y Wataru que este último se quedo dormido en los brazos de ella permanecieron un rato en la sala

-Me comento Iori-nii que saldrán a la playa- exclamo tranquilamente

-Si… Pero no tengo traje de baño- le miro un poco apenada, ya que lo había olvidado

-Descuida, ¿te parece si mañana vamos yo y Wataru contigo por uno?- se acerco a Ema para cargar en sus brazos al pequeño

-Pero no tengo mucho dinero- suspiro tristemente

-Nee-chan- acaricio su cabello –Mientras estés con nosotros nada te faltara-

-Pero no quiero ser una molestia- exclamo

-Eres nuestra hermana no ninguna molestia así que descuida ¿Si?- su mano bajo hacia su hombro para atraerla hacia él.

La escena parecía una joven dama con su esposo e hijo en brazos, una hermosa escena que paso por la mente de Masaomi quien exhalo felicidad

-Bien, debo llevar a Wataru a dormir porque si no puede lastimarse- se levanto con facilidad el pediatra -¿Te quedaras?- pregunto

-No, el cuarto de Wataru y el mío quedan cerca así que te acompaño- se levanto y ambos subieron esas escaleras.

En ningún momento Masaomi se alejo de ella, al contrario Ema podía sentir el roce de la piel de su hermano mayor, el cual le provoco la misma sensación que cuando los demás hermanos la tocaban. El primer cuarto era el de la joven

-Buenas noches Masaomi-san- dijo ella tomando la perilla

-Buenas noches imoto-chan- se acerco a ella para depositarle un suave beso cerca de los labios de ella.

Podía sentir la calidez y suavidad que tenían los labios de su hermano mayor, a lo cual se sonrojo al instante y como instinto giro su rostro para que no la viera más sin embargo ambos labios se juntaron, ella sintió como Masaomi comenzó a besarle pero al percatarse de que era su hermana se alejo al instante

-Perdona- comento tímidamente

-N-No pasa nada… fue un accidente- le miro de igual manera

-Lo siento, buenas noches- y se alejo de ella rápidamente

Al entrar Julie salto hacia ella y el abrazo, junto con su mascota se tiro a la cama cubriéndose con sus manos su rostro que ardía.

-¡Chi! ¿Pasa algo?- le miro

-No no solo tengo sueño…- exclamo desanimadamente –"¿Por qué me pasa esto?"- pensó

Masaomi dejo con cuidado a su pequeño hermano y salió hacia su habitación, se dispuso a darse una ducha, mientras lo hacía no dejaba de pensar en la dulce sonrisa de su hermana. Sabía que estaba mal pero el ya era mayor había encontrado su esposa para poder hacer su propia familia.

-Mi amada Ema, te amo, contigo se que tendré mi propia felicidad y nuestra familia- susurro y permaneció un rato mas dentro del agua.

-  
**¡Sugoi! ¡Tener reviews me hacen feliz! ¡Súper feliz!  
Gracias a todas c:!**

**Tener reviews y el sexy cuerpo de Natsume es todo lo que pide su servidora  
**

**¡Nos leeremos en el siguiente capitulo nwn!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes de Brothers Conflict no son de mi propiedad sino de sus respectivos autores  
_**

Capitulo 5

Luego de almorzar y vestirse, los tres hermanos salieron a pie hacia una plaza que quedaba como a 3 cuadras. Masaomi entretenía a Ema con historias que pasaba dentro del hospital, ella escuchaba atentamente, mientras que el pequeño Wataru miraba con euforia los diferentes puestos que había alrededor de la calle.

-Y tu imouto-chan cuéntame algo, no quiero acaparar toda la plática- comento mientras se paraban en un puesto de helados

-Creo que yo y Louis tenemos algo en común- recordando aquella plática sobre que ambos eran adoptados

-Vaya- dijo secamente mientras pagaba el helado del pequeño

-¡Helado, helado!- expreso Wataru caminando

-Es gracioso- murmuro Ema

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Masaomi atentamente

-Sobre Yuusuke, siempre lo considere un amigo pero ahora… Es mi hermano y amigo- rio un poco más

-El destino nos trae muchas sorpresas- exclamo tomando a Wataru de la mano para cruzar la calle, y de igual manera tomo la de Ema –Debemos cuidar bien de nuestra hermana- se excuso sonriendo

El hermano mayor compro algunos víveres que faltaban en el hogar temporal, después fueron hacia la ropa de niños para comprarle un bañador a Wataru, como siempre el niño escogió un short de osos de felpa, un flotador y un patito de hule que al momento de verlo fue amor a primera vista.

Masaomi de igual manera compro un short ya que los demás accesorios de playa los tenía gracias a su madre. Ema sabía que era su turno y estaba algo nerviosa de escoger uno

-Tomate tu tiempo imouto-chan- comento Masaomi deteniendo a Wataru para que no se alejara

-C-Claro- sonrió nerviosa

Se metió entre varios estantes, había desde los más discretos hasta los que solo eran un pedazo de tela

-¿Por qué venden esto?- murmuro apenada mientras lo observaba

Ella quería algo discreto, así que busco y busco entre tantos hasta que encontró dos que realmente le llamaron la atención.

Uno negro de dos piezas y uno rosa de una sola pieza, pero solo escogería uno fue hasta que Masaomi noto a Ema y se acerco

-Llevaremos los dos- tomando las prendas y metiéndolas al carrito

-¡No! ¡Solo debo escoger uno!- respondió apenada

-Te gustan los dos, así que nos llevaremos ambos- le dedico una sonrisa

-…- estaba avergonzada, no quería ser una egoísta con sus hermanos

-¿Qué pasa Onee-san?- pregunto curioso Wataru mientras se ponía frente a ella

-Nada, nada- respondió rápidamente

-Onee-san siempre se ve hermosa si sonríe- estiro sus dos manos hacia las mejillas de ella –Si estas triste, Wataru y mis hermanos estaremos tristes- luego sus manos abrazaron a Ema y ella correspondió ahora felizmente.

Ella tomo de la mano a Wataru y siguieron a Masaomi hacia la salida después de que pagaran todo, al regresar a casa Julie corrió a los brazos de su dueña y todos los hermanos estaban ahí

-¿Cómo les fue?- pregunto Ukyo cerrando su libro

-Bien- respondió Masaomi

-¡Compramos bañadores! ¡Pero el de Onee-san es el más lindo!- grito emocionado

Todos los corazones de los hermanos Asahina comenzaron a latir de manera rápida, deseaban poder verla en bañador.

-Solo espero que Nee-san no haya comprado algo que nos provoque a todos- comento Fuuto con una sonrisa gatuna

-¡Maldito pervertido!- grito Yuusuke quien estaba sonrojado

-Basta con ustedes dos- reprendió Natsume igual de sonrojado

-Chi-chan combinare tu bañador con un peinado- sonrió amablemente

Todos hablaron a excepción de Subaru quien permanecía observando a su hermana con el mismo sonrojo que Yuusuke, dejo de mirarla cuando ella noto que él la veía

-¿Pasa algo Subaru-san?- pregunto ella

-N-No- contesto bajando la mirada

-Debiste haberme llevado a mi imouto-chan- exclamo fingiendo tristeza Hikaru

-Y a mi- contesto ahora Kaname quien se acerco a abrazarle pero la ardilla le chillo y mejor mantuvo su distancia

-Bien, Ema deberías ir a ponerte tu bañador, creo que daremos una vuelta todos- ordeno sutilmente Masaomi

-¡Hai!- se dirigió hacia las escaleras

-¡Yo voy con Onee-san!- dijo Wataru emocionado

-No Wataru, eres un niño- lo detuvo Iori

-¡Yo te acompaño!- comento Tsubaki

-Ya eres grande como para saber que no debes ver a una dama desnuda a menos que ella te dé su consentimiento- hablo Azusa

-Siempre la quieres para ti- hizo pucheros el peli blanco

A todo esto la pequeña ardilla estaba tan esponjada que parecía un algodón, pero tranquilamente Louis lo calmo

-Julie-san, debemos cambiarnos primero para proteger a Chi- aconsejo, la mascota acepto y ambos se escabulleron sin que nadie los notara

-Todos igual a cambiarse en una hora los espero aquí abajo- volvió a decirlo y tomo a Wataru de la mano para que ambos fueran a vestirse

**¡Gracias! Realmente estoy feliz de que lean mi historia y más de que les agrade **

**Lolairne:  
Am lo que pasa es que hago que los que casi no "coquetean" con Ema lo hagan aquí**

ErzaScarlet-Sama**:  
xD si note mi error, y gracias por corregirme es que apenas volví a ver anime y ya no recuerdo nada Q_Q  
**

**Alice-Vampiirithap-Cullen:  
xD no te diré porque si no se arruina el fic ;D**

Eso es todo, enserio gracias por leerlo :,D un abrazo saca aire y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes de Brothers Conflict no son de mi propiedad sino de sus respectivos autores  
_**

Capitulo 6  
Como era de esperarse el hiperactivo Wataru, quien ya estaba vestido para la ocasión, comenzó a desesperarse y por lo tanto empezó a hacer travesuras. Vio que Yuusuke aun no se vestía por lo tanto en silencio entro y tomo su short.

-¡Wataru regresa eso!- grito dándose cuenta de la travesura

-¡Wa! ¡Atrápame!- dijo divertidamente corriendo en el pasillo de las habitaciones

-¡Demonios!- bufo cuando casi lo agarraba

El niño entro en una habitación a lo cual, Yuusuke tendría la oportunidad de atraparlo sin que se escapara, abrió la puerta con fuerza y a continuación su rostro se torno demasiado rojo.

-…- se quedo sin palabras al ver a su hermana en aquel traje de baño negro, podía sentir como su corazón latía demasiado fuerte, se veía hermosa, su cuerpo era tan perfecto tan -…hermoso…- murmuro

Parece que la broma de Wataru había salido mejor de lo que esperaba, ya que el peli rojo entro en la habitación equivocada, Ema sintiendo su presencia corrió al baño para esconderse

-¡LO SIENTO!- salió corriendo de la habitación

Ema estaba sonrojada pero sabía que estaría mucho mas sonrojada cuando todos sus hermanos la vieran en ese bañador

-¿Chi?- se oye la vocecita de la ardilla afuera del baño

-¿J-Julie-san?- pregunto nerviosamente

-¿Qué haces ahí Chi?- se alejo un poco porque Ema salió –Sugoi… ¡Chi luces hermosa!- comento admirándola -… ¡LOS LOBOS PERVERTIDOS!- sabia que tendría que estar más atento que nada decía esto mientras se esponjaba

Se oyeron unos golpecitos en la puerta

-¿Estas lista imouto-chan?- era la voz de Kaname

-¡U-Un momento!- respondió poniéndose su short azul y una blusa blanca

Para cuando bajo nuevamente todos los hermanos posaron su vista en ella, pero había algo mas, pareciera que estaban buscando la manera de poder ver su traje de baño pero no lo lograron.

-Bien estamos todos- expreso Masaomi, mientras de reojo veía a Ema –Este… Imouto, la pequeña ardilla no puede venir- le comento

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?- pregunto extrañada

-Hmm, no se permiten animales- sonrió apenado

-¡Animales son ustedes, que quieren comerse a Chi!- decía enojado y listo para atacar

-Lo siento Julie-san- hablo Louis quien lo tomo en sus brazos –Prometo cuidar de ella-

-Cuida a Chi con tu vida de esos lobos- dijo enojado cruzándose de brazos

Después de subirse a los autos, esta vez asegurándose que Wataru fuera con ella, Hikaru fue quien sugirió hacerlo. Al llegar era una hermosa playa con el agua azul, tanto que el cielo y el mismo lugar se confundían.

En cuanto los motores se apagaron Wataru tomo a Ema de la mano y la jalo hacia la playa

-¡Vamos Onee-san!- insistió, así que ambos corrieron hacia la playa.

Los demás hermanos los observaron con ternura hasta que Fuuto bufo con cierta molestia

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto Hikaru con cierta sonrisa

-Nada- respondió fríamente

-Masa-nii será mejor que vayas por el pequeño- comento Hikaru sacando sus pertenencias del auto

Masaomi asintió con una sonrisa en el rostro, y después se acerco a ambos sonriéndoles

-Primero hay que ponerles bloqueador a ambos- y cargo a Wataru en sus brazos

-¡Pero pero me estaba divirtiendo con Onee-san!- inflando sus mejillas

-¿Qué te parece si hacemos eso y regresamos en un ratito más?- le sonrió acariciando su cabeza

-¡Siii!- sonriéndole

Al llegar, todos comenzaron a montar sombrillas de playa, toallas en la arena, todo lo relacionado con un día en la playa.

Pero todas las miradas se posaron en el vestidor que estaba a un lado de ellos, obviamente todos mirando de manera discreta pero sin perder ningún detalle

Dentro de ese lugar estaba Ema, con aquel bañador negro, tenía nervios ya que rara vez iba a la playa y extrañamente acompañada de 13 hombres.

-"Vamos Ema, solo son tus hermanos"- pensó dándose aliento a si misma

Al salir todos la miraron, Wataru con alegría, Fuuto con pasión y celos, Yuusuke con pena, Iori con ternura, Subaru con nervios, Louis con admiración, Natsume con sorpresa, Azusa y Tsubaki igual de sorprendidos, Hikaru con picardía, Kaname con deseo, Ukyo con impresión y Masaomi con estupor.

Pero todos compartían el pensar que ella era hermosa, por dentro y fuera. Ningún se atrevía a interrumpir la escena pero el joven Wataru con inocencia sin saber aun lo que era el amor se acerco a ella y la abrazo de su cintura.

-Onee-san parece como aquellas chicas que salen en las revistas de moda- comento alegremente

-Tsk- dijeron al unisonó Yuusuke y Fuuto

-Espera- detuvo Masaomi a Ema del hombro

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto ella sorprendida

-Bloqueadores- sonrió

Todos los hermanos no pudieron evitar celos de que Masaomi fuera quien pusiera sus manos en su cuerpo, pero para su sorpresa el no la toco gracias al bloqueador en spray.

-Listo, ahora pueden irse-

-Realmente eres el que sorprende a todos- comento Hikaru bebiendo un poco de agua

-¿De qué hablas?- le miro sorprendido

-De nada, Fuuto sonríe, creo que habrá una que otra fan quiera saludarte y tú con esa cara de pocos amigos- bromeo

-Al diablo el trabajo quiero descansar- respondió molesto

Después de que ambos hermanos jugaran en el agua, dos chicos atractivos se acercaron a ambos

-Cuanto tiempo señorita- comento detrás de ella alguien que ella conocía

-Haz crecido senpai- sonrió frente a ella un joven de ojos verdes, quien le sonreía, tenía el cabello rubio y un tanto despeinado. El que estaba detrás de ella se acerco y abrazo su cintura

-¡Ayato-san!- grito sonrojada

-¿No nos extrañaste?- pregunto aquel joven de ojos igual de verdes que su compañero salvo que su cabello era rojo

-Como siempre vas a molestarla- suspiro decepcionado

-Cállate Luka que tú te contienes porque quieres- le saco la lengua

-¡Déjenla!- jaloneo el pequeño Wataru tratando de ayudarla

-Vaya, vaya así que ya eres madre- la estrecho mas contra el –No importa, cuidare de mi hijastr…- pero alguien lo jalo hacia tras con tanta fuerza que cayó al agua

-¿Con que derecho te atreves a tocarla?- dijo un celoso Natsume a punto de golpearlo

-Tócala una vez más y te mataremos- dijeron los mellizos junto a su hermano

-¿Estás bien Chi?-pregunto Louis abrazándola sutilmente

-Ustedes dos, ¿Qué derecho tienen de tocarla?- pregunto Masaomi con seriedad

-Este- sonriendo nerviosamente –Ha sido un malentendido- respondió –Nosotros conocemos a Ema- dijo el joven rubio

-Vaya, mas competencia- murmuro Ayato levantándose

-Vaya más molestias- bufo Fuuto mirándolo con odio

-¿Ema los conoces?- dijo Yuusuke

-H-Hai… Son Luka-san y Ayato-san, amigos de la infancia- murmuro apenada

-Vaya vaya, conocían a Imouto-chan desde que era un pequeña niña, ¡Qué envidia!- dijo Kaname tranquilamente

-Aun así, esa no es forma de saludar a una chica- comento Iori detrás de ellos

-Io-nii tiene razón, esa no es la forma- comento Subaru con el ceño fruncido y cerca de Ema

-Bien, será mejor que den una explicación, sino podríamos demandarlos- expreso Ukyo

Hikaru observaba todo desde la sombra, sabía que era buen material para su nueva historia más sin embargo sentía los mismos celos que todos sus hermanos

-Somos, o éramos amigos de ella, pero como su padre viajaba tanto jamás la volvimos a ver- expreso Luka más tranquilo

-Le había prometido que se casaría conmigo pero desapareció- dijo fingiendo tristeza el joven Ayato

-Que idiotez- volvió a bufar Fuuto

-Se parecen tanto- sonrió Hikaru

-¡Ni de broma!- dijeron al unisonó

-  
**Una disculpa mis hermosas fans, pero no había tenido imaginación ¬¬  
En fin, muchas gracias por leer y… aclaro a esos dos nuevos personajes**

**Luka es un personaje secundario de Amnesia Crowd por si gustan googlear y….**

**Ayato es el sexy vampiro de Diabolik Lovers **

**Por cierto tengo en mente dos nuevos fics, uno de Amnesia en el país de las maravillas y Diabolik Lovers (Solo que este necesito investigarlo un poco más, si alguien es tan amable de ayudarme con este ultimo seria hermoso de su parte, ya que el anime aun no está avanzando y el juego está en japonés Q_Q)  
Sin nada más que agregar me despido **


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes de Brothers Conflict no son de mi propiedad sino de sus respectivos autores  
_**

Capitulo **7**

Después de arreglar aquellos malentendidos, los jóvenes fueron invitados a cenar en casa de los Asahina, mas sin embargo los 13 hermanos y Julie no estaban de acuerdo siendo Ema la única feliz de tenerlos en su casa.

-Tsk, tener que soportar a esos idiotas- murmuraba Yuusuke sentada en la sala

-Es la primera vez que te doy la razón- respondió Fuuto a su lado cruzado de brazos

-Calmen chicos, creo que es mejor estar tranquilos- expreso Iori, aunque por dentro sentía lo mismo que todos sus hermanos

-Azu-nii tu siéntate al lado derecho, yo al izquierdo- planeo el joven Tsubaki

-No hay que actuar tan infantiles Tsuba-nii- suspiro acomodándose los lentes

Mientras los hermanos estaban lidiando con sus celos, en la cocina se horneaban unos pocos mas.

-Bien, supongo que acosabas mucho a mi imouto ¿no?- pregunto Natsume quien acerco a Ema hacia el sosteniéndola de la cintura

-Es irresistible, y claro como yo lo soy creo que ambos debemos estar juntos- hizo una pausa y observo a Ema -¿No lo crees así Kanojo-chan?- haciéndole un guiño

-¡A-Ayato-san!- le reprimió una vez que sintió algo de fuerza en la mano de su hermano Natsume

-¿Ves? La pongo nerviosa con mi encanto- sonrió orgulloso

-O, esta rechazándote de la manera más sutil- comento Luka cocinando

-Obviamente ninguna de las dos- sonrió Hikaru con una copa de vino en mano

-Sigues bromeando de una manera tan tranquila Hika-nii- expreso tranquilo Masaomi quien sostenía un cuchillo. El joven Ayato simplemente trago saliva disimuladamente, ya que ciertamente el pediatra tenía aires un tanto malignos

-Muchas gracias por ayudar Luka- agradeció Ukyo, pero ambos sabían que le estaba dejando todo el trabajo.

-Bien, ¡todos a cenar!- llamo Louis quien de manera discreta le arrebato a Natsume su preciada hermana

Como ustedes ya sabrán, esa ardilla parecía un algodón de azúcar gris, muchos lobos pervertidos la rodeaban, su peor pesadilla hasta el momento.

-Y dinos Ayato-san ¿A qué te dedicas?- pregunto Ukyo rebanando el filete

-Soy modelo, como te has dado cuenta, mejor que Fuuto- sonrió malévolamente

-Idiota- murmuro su carne de forma tosca

-y ¿tu Luka?- señalo con el cuchillo el joven Ukyo

-Y-Yo- carraspeo para calmarse –Soy un joven empresario de una compañía de ropa- suspiro aliviado cuando bajo el cuchillo

-Vaya, todos unos emprendedores- murmuro Natsume mientras sorbía un poco de agua

-Hmm- murmuro Ayato

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto Masaomi partiendo la carne de Wataru

-Este… y ¿ustedes?- dijo curioso y temeroso, ya que Masaomi a pesar de ser el más tranquilo ciertamente tenía un aire aterrador

-Yo soy pediatra- contesto nuevamente

-Yo abogado- dijo Ukyo mirándolo

-Soy un sexy monje atrapado por las redes del amor de mi imouto-chan- sonrió

-Un novelista que adora vestirse de una dama- le miro atentamente dejando en claro que si se burlaba aquel bolígrafo quedaría en donde el sol no le da

-Yo y Azusa somos seiyu- Tsubaki le miro con cara de pocos amigos y Azusa simplemente dio una sonrisa forzada –Nuestro hermano trabaja en una empresa de videojuegos- señalándolo pero este solo soltó humo como todo un mafioso

-Soy un estilista que a veces por "accidente" quema cabelleras muy hermosas- sonriéndole tranquilamente

-Juego baloncesto- murmuro molesto

-Estudiante universitario y jardinero- dijo amablemente

-Yuusuke, estudiante junto con Ema- siendo posesivo con la palabra junto

-Ni siquiera necesito presentación- bufo molesto Fuuto

-Onee-san es nuestra- inflando las mejillas

-Vaya, sí que hay de todo aquí, difícil competencia- expreso Ayato sonriente y satisfecho

-Disculpen a Ayato es muy… ególatra- sonrió

-Ustedes no cambian- murmuro Ema después de estar tanto tiempo callada

-Sabes que nuestra conducta idiota es gracias a ti- declaro Luka acomodándose su cabello

-¿Yo?- se dijo a si misma sin entender

-L a inocencia de Onee-san la hace verse idiota- contesto Fuuto furioso

-Este esa ardilla siempre jode- comento Ayato mirando a Julie con ganas de ahorcarlo

-¡Tu jodes mas, idiota lobo ególatra!- Ema lo sostenía con fuerza para que no lo lastimara

Más sin embargo todos deseaban que la soltara y le diera su merecido la ardilla

Después de una cena, un tanto incomoda y llena de celos por todos lados, Luka y Ayato debían marcharse

-Bien Kanojo-chan sé que me extrañaras pero te veré mañana- y se acerco a besarle la mejilla pero la mano de Iori se interpuso entre ambos

-Si la dama no desea ser besada, no lo hagas- formulo el seriamente

-Solo es un pequeño beso- dijo Luka defendiéndolo

-Lo que Iori dice tiene sentido- exclamo Subaru

-En fin- dijo resignado –Nos veremos mañana Kanojo-chan- haciendo una seña de adiós con su mano

-Hasta mañana Ema- y de igual manera se despidió

-Buenas noches- dijo Ema

-Has estado muy callada- le expreso Hikaru detrás de ella

-Pareciera que había una nube de tensión- murmuro

-Idiota- enuncio Fuuto molesto y mejor se fue

-Ema, ¿podrías acompañarme a dar un paseo?- invito Natsume

-Claro- sabia que el aire fresco despejaría todo lo de esta noche

Era luna llena y este satélite se reflejaba en el mar, una escena perfecta para aquellos dos jóvenes que caminaban entre la arena.

-¿Alguno de ellos te gusta?- pregunto Natsume después de permanecer callado por un largo tiempo

-¿Eh?- se sorprendió un poco provocando rubor en sus mejillas –Gustaba querrás decir- sonrió apenada

-¿Quién?- dijo atento

-Luka… Pero eso ya paso- suspiro mirando el mar

-¿Te rechazo?- le miro de reojo

-Creo que si- ahora su mirada estaba en el suelo

-¿Cómo?- extendió su mano hacia la barbilla de Ema y le hizo mirarle

-Fue en el festival de los cerezos…- mirándole sonrojada –Le declare mis sentimientos pero…- sintió un nudo en la garganta

-¿Pero?- sin darse cuenta Ema, Natsume la atraía hacia el

-Me dijo que… me veía…a como a una herma…- la atrajo hacia sus labios, dándole un beso lento pero lleno de la pasión que él sentía por ella, por parte de la joven poco a poco comenzaba a corresponderle hasta que fue así.

-Jamás te veré como una hermana, sino como la mujer con la que deseo estar toda la vida- expreso de manera tierna a pocos centímetros de su rostro –No me respondas, yo me ganare tu corazón, tenlo por seguro- murmuro y nuevamente sus labios se juntaron.

_  
**Aquí termina, e.e perdón la tardanza pero no he tenido tiempo…  
Hay pocos reviews pero no me desanimo mientras haya aunque sea uno seguiré escribiendo  
Como no tengo nada más que decir… nos vemos en el otro capitulo**


End file.
